Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to protecting against errors.
Technical Background
A single event upset (SEU) is a phenomenon that occurs in storage elements such as static random access memory (SRAM) and flip-flops, which causes a single bit of a stored value to change state. A SEU may be caused by a particle, such as a cosmic ray from outer space or a particle or ion produced when a cosmic ray hits an atom in the Earth's atmosphere, striking a single bitcell or flip-flop used to store the state indicating value. Traditionally such particle strikes were a significant risk in electronics used for space applications where the device is intended to be used outside the Earth's atmosphere, but increasingly there are also some cases when terrestrial electronics may also need protection against single event upsets.